A Hero's Retribution
by jmac615
Summary: Naruto is imprisoned for crimes not commited and with the help of Sasuke escapes prison and starts a force to battle Danzo
1. Prison, Freedom, and a Plan

Chapter 1- prison, freedom and a plan

Naruto is walking through a forest, tired and weak after his battle with Pein and then talking to the man. He almost collapses when Kakashi catches him and puts him on his back.

"Kakashi-sensei?" said Naruto while he laid on his sensei's back.

"You did a good job, Naruto" said Kakashi as he walked Naruto back to the village.

Or what was left after Peins attack, that is.

Upon entering, Naruto was welcomed by thousands of cheers from the people of Konoha. Naruto was shocked to see the thousands of people charging to greet him. But before any of the people could reach, or any of his friends, they were cut off by Root Anbu that surrounded him in a circle.

"Thank you for saving the village, Naruto. But I'm afraid you're to be arrested," said Danzo with an evil smile.

"On what charges and on whose authority?" said Naruto with a serious but shocked look on his face as his friends were getting a little nervous.

"For treason against Konoha and by the New Hokage's authority," said Danzo, his smile growing bigger and others around him, including Naruto, looking shocked by this news.

"That's ridiculous! Where is Tsunade?" said Kakashi who now was looking around at the Anbu.

"Tsuande is in a coma after using her chakra to protect everyone. So as of now, I'm in charge," said Danzo who now motioned his forces to take Naruto.

Until Naruto's friends jumped in to protect him. He had just saved all of their lives, and they weren't about to let him be taken away.

"You want him, you'll have to go through us," said Sakura as she and the rest of the Konoha 11 were all in fighting stance.

All of them had fire in their eyes, but Hinata"s were far more intense. She had just told Naruto how she felt, and was not about to lose him.

"That can be arranged," said Danzo as the Root Anbu drew their swords and were about to fight when Naruto waved them off.

"Stop! I'll come quietly just don't hurt them," said Naruto as he got surprised looks from his friends and even broader smile from Danzo.

"What? No, Naruto-kun don't," said Hinata as the others were trying to convince him, but Naruto shook his head.

"No, I'm in no condition to fight and neither are any of you," said Naruto as he now got angry and understanding looks from his friends.

"Shall we go then, Naruto?" said Danzo still smiling at his victory while Naruto just looked angry.

"Yes," said Naruto as he was escorted out by Root Anbu.

All of the village fell silent with shock. Their hero had just been taken away without any real reason. But what could any of them do? They hadn't felt this helpless until Pein attacked.

Things were about to changer for worse.

(Unknown location-near Akatsuki hideout)

Sasuke and his team Hebi are walking away from a burning akatsuki hide out. Sasuke had a nice grin on his face, and for a good reason too. He had just taken out the akatsuki.

He had just defeated Itachi and collapsed afterwards. When he awoke, a man in a mask calling himself Madara Uchiha began to tell Sasuke about the Uchiha Massacre. How he had helped Itachi do it and how Itachi had done it all to protect Konoha. When Sasuke heard this he was angry, but not at Konoha. At Madara. Sasukes activated his newly acquired Mangekyō Sharingan and hit the place with an Amaterasu and lit the whole place up. With all the members with it.

As sweet as the victory was, Sasuke now found himself without a purpose and now thought about returning to Konoha. But he could only do that if he had some sort of leverage to enter. For the first time he missed Naruto, Kakashi, and ,mostly, Sakura for some reason. He would ponder it later, right now everyone was hungry and decided to stop and eat.

"Ah, their yogurt here is fabulous," said Suigetsu enjoying his yogurt while Karin was getting irritated by him, as usual.

"Jeez , do you ever shut up Suigetsu," said Karin giving Suigetsu an ugly look while

Suigetsu was distracted by his food.

"Their beef isn't so bad either," said Jugo, enjoying his food like Suigetsu and looking outside.

"We need to think about what we intend to do next," said Sasuke, who now got the attention of all his comrades.

"What did you have in mind, Sasuke?" said Karin, who was now interested in him like any other fan girl out there, and made Suigetsu roll his eyes.

"I was thinking about returning to Konoha. You can come along if you want," said Sasuke who now got confused faces from his teammates.

"But you're a missing-nin from that place, it would be suicide," said Karin who got agreeing nods and motions from Hebi.

"I know, but I think I know someone inside who can help us. I just need a way to contact him," said Sasuke who was sure naruto would help him if he asked him and wanted to bury the hatchet.

As they were talking, two strangers walked in and began talking. What they were talking about would get Sasukes interest immediately.

"You hear that Konoha got attacked by Akatasuki," said the first stranger, as his words made Sasukes eyes widen.

"Yea, and they imprisoned the guy who saved them all. Naruto I think his name was," said the other stranger, and this time Sasukes turned around and went to these strangers

"Who imprisoned him?" asked Sasuke who saw the strangers kind of look at him.

"The new hokage Danzo imprisoned him. Said he had committed treason against Konoha, but he didn't say exactly what was treacherous," said the man, who now saw sasuke looked even more shocked and turned to leave telling his teammates to follow him.

'This can't be good, but it may help me a little,' thought Sasuke who was now walking towards Konoha with his teammates.

A plan had just popped in his head, and he was going to make it a reality. For his sake, his teammates, and his imprisoned friend.

(Konoha Prison-One week later)

Naruto had been in prison for a week and already had hatred building in his heart. Hatred at Danzo for doing this. On top of it, none of his friends could visit him and he needed to talk to someone. Of all his friends, he strangely wanted to talk to Hinata the most.

Her telling him she loved him was ringing in his ears now, and was angry at the fact he couldn't talk to her about it. How he was starting to feel the same way, and it was all he could think about. That and getting back and Danzo and setting things right.

'I swear, I'm going to get out of here one way or another,' thought Naruto to himself as he was in the cafeteria eating.

(Narutos cell- later that night)

Naruto laid on his bed looking at the ceiling, thinking about what he was going to do. But then, the wall in his cell exploded. Naruto got to his feet and readied himself, but the people who stepped in weren't going to fight him. The guards came in and the intruder with Zabuza's sword cut one down and his partner who had a deformed gray hand hit the other guard. Then, a woman with red hair came in, unshackled Naruto and motioned him to follow her while the others followed. Naruto couldn't believe it, but now was not to think now was the time to run. And to find out who sprung him.

(Hyuga compound-at the moment)

Hinata had been crying a lot this past week. Crying that she couldn't do anything to help Naruto. She was trying to figure out to help, but what could she do? She then heard people running around the compound and sprung off her bed and went to her father.

"Father what's happening?" said Hinata as her father now looked at with surprise in his eyes.

"Naruto has been sprung from jail by unknown forces," said Hiashi who saw his daughter look at him shocked and wanted to find Naruto , but Hiashi told her no.

"But he's innocent!" Proclaimed Hinata, but Hiashi shook his head.

"He is but you going to help could put him in a difficult position. Just let him go and see where it goes form there," said Hiashi who got an agreeing nod from his daughter and went back to her room.

'Be safe Naruto-kun' thought Hinata as she went back to sleep.

(Outside Konoha-middle of a forest)

Naruto and his "releasers" had lost any forces tracking them. Now was the time for questions.

"I appreciate the spring, but why is the question I have," said Naruto as he looked at the people who set him free with a serious look on his face.

"What's so wrong with helping an old friend," said a shadowy figure coming through the trees that made Narutos jaw drop.

"Sasuke!" said Naruto as Sasuke approached him and offered to fist bump him.

"Yep, shocking isn't it? I heard you were in a jam and thought I'd help out," said Sasuke, who fist bumped Naruto while Naruto looked at him surprised and then got serious.

"Come on you don't just do stuff out of charity. What are you up to?" said Naruto as Sasuke explained that he had nothing to do and wanted to come back to Konoha and live a normal ninja life.

"I swear it's the truth," said Sasuke as Naruto now pondered what he was being told and believed him.

"I cant really help you being a fugitive, but I've got a plan of how to set this right," said Naruto who now got an "I'm interested" look from Sasuke and from the rest.

"And what plan might that be?" asked Sasuke who wanted to know what the most unpredictable Ninja in Konoha had up his sleeve.

"I've got some friends in other countries. I'm going to build up a force and take back Konoha from Danzo and set this right," said Naruto who got a nod from Sasuke and they began walking away toward the moon.

"Sounds like a plan," said Sasuke who motioned his teammates to follow and they set off.

'This is going to work. For the sake of everyone, it has to,' thought Naruto as he walked with his new friends.

A new uncertain future is coming .


	2. An offer from a Stranger

Chapter 2- An offer from a stranger

A year has passed since Naruto escaped and Peins attack. Konoha, though completely rebuilt, had become a depressing place with Danzo in control. Tsunade had gotten out of her coma, but there was nothing she could do. Danzo had now put her as head of the Medical corp. Tsuande hated Danzo, but she would do her duty. For Konoha's sake, not Danzos.

Under Danzos rule, Konoha took on more dangerous missions than before. Most ended with teammates coming back severely injured. Even genin were getting tough missions and were barely able to comeback the same. Danzo just simply said it would make Konoha the most powerful village in the Elemental Countries. Some people wanted to protest, but with the tens of thousands of Root Anbu loyal only to Danzo, what could you say that wouldn't end up with you dying at their hands.

Naruto hadn't been seen in the year. Rumors and supposed sightings were all there was. His friends and senseis all missed him and wondered where, and what he was up to. Sakura now had lost both of her teammates and wondered if she would ever see them. All of his friends had tried to go looking for him while they were on missions, but had no success. Hinata had her group look the hardest and pleaded with Neji to help her when he could. They searched for a while, but Danzo soon found out what they were doing and told them to stop or they would be exiled or executed.

(Konoha- mission assignment center)

"Alright, your next mission will require all of you to complete. Your assignment is to get rid of some rouge shinobi in the area between here and Suna," said Danzo who was sending Sakura, Kiba's team, Shikamaru's team, and Gai's team.

"Is it really necessary to send all this force for a couple of rouge shinobi?" asked Kiba, who didn't mind his squad and one other coming, but three squads was a bit much.

"Do not underestimate these shinobi, they are very dangerous and all have tremendous bounties on their heads. Now go," said Danzo who got agreeing nods from the teams and then left.

"You want us to eliminate them after their mission, Lord Danzo?" asked Root Anbu member standing next to Danzo.

"Yes, but don't dress as anbu. Go as normal thugs and ambush them. If they see you're anbu and they defeat you, they will tell the council and then my work will be undone," said Danzo getting a nod from the anbu.

"We will not fail you Lord Danzo," said the Root anbu before disappearing.

'For your sake, you wont,' though Danzo, getting back to assigning missions to groups.

(Unknown Location- at a campsite)

"The birds have informed me that a large group from Konoha are moving out to battle some forces, Sasuke," said a big man with orange spiky hair with a bird on his shoulder.

"Which squads are their, Jugo?" said Sasuke who had a regular black cloak with a hood.

"Looks like Sakura, Kiba's team, Shikamaru's team, and Gai's team are the ones being sent out," said Jugo, who got a raised eyebrow from Sasuke.

"That's too many for just a simple rouge shinobi mission, isn't it?" said another figure with a large sword on his back getting an agreeing nod from Sasuke.

"Their enemies are tough, but not tough enough to where they need send that many forces. I sense a trap is being set for them when they are done," said Sasuke who got agreeing nods from all his teammates.

"So what's the plan?" asked a woman with red hair as a shadowy figure from behind them came from the trees.

"Simple miss Karin, we follow them and see what happens. We will only interfere if they're in trouble," said the shadowy figure who made his orders clear.

"Got it Fox," said Sasuke and the others who left immediately to follow the Leaf squads.

'What are you planning Danzo?' thought the one called Fox, as he and the other took off.

(Back with the squads- a few hours later)

"Well they were a hand full," said Choji, who had a rouge shinobi in his Expansion jutsu hand while the others were standing, but were all tired.

The battle was a simple one. The shinobi had tried to ambush them from the start, but were quickly dispunged. Some got shots in, but that didn't change the fact that they were completely out matched. The people of the town, who were being held there, thanked them and paid them accordingly.

"Yeah, but we still came out on top," said Kiba, feeling tired but still able to celebrate the small victories while Akamaru walked with him.

"Indeed, but we still didn't need this many forces," said Shino who got a nod from Shikamaru.

"I agree. Its still troublesome to me that Danzo thought this mission needed all of us," said Shikamaru still wondering why Danzo who do such a thing.

He soon got his answer, though he didn't know it. Out of no where, ten men with short swords appeared in front of them, and the team was immediately taken back.

"What do you want with us?" asked Sakura while the other got ready for a possible fight.

"Lets just say we want to prove how strong we are, and taking down some Leaf ninja would do just fine," said the Root anbu in disguise seeing his men get ready to pounce.

'This isn't good, none of us are in any shape to fight these guys,' thought Shikamaru as he and the rest of his friends were all weary from fighting,

The disguised Root anbu charged only to be stopped by a series of shuriken that appeared on the ground in front of them. Out of the shadows appeared five strangers each wearing black cloaks with hoods. One was a large fellow from the back and had orange spiky hair. Another one had a sword Sakura knew all to well and had white hair. The only female member had red long hair. The forth member made all of their jaws drop as it was Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura's heart sped up to incredible speeds. And the final member had his hood up and a long black jacket with the word 'fox' on the back of it.

"Who are you guys? This has nothing to do with you," said the Root anbu in disguise and saw the one in the middle had a mask like Kakashi's and the only thing you could see was his eyes because his hair was covered by his hood.

"Maybe not, but it doesn't really seem fair to attack ninja that have just been through hell and back, does it? As for who I am, well you wont live long enough to remember or care," said the masked one in the middle, who saw the Root anbu shudder at his words, but shook off the feeling.

"How dare you! KILL HIM!" said the Anbu leader, and immediately his men charged in to combat against the five. Oh how foolish they are.

Sasuke dispatched two of them by cutting ones head off his shoulders and then turning to the other and hitting him with a chidori through the chest, blood spattering on the trees. The one with the big sword, called Suigetsu by his teammates, cut down two others no problem. Then again if you had a giant sword, you'd probably kill people easy too. The big dude, called Jugo, bashed two others skulls in with his enlarged fist. Choji made a mental note to learn that type of enlargement, even if the mans fist were gray. Karin, the girl with the red hair, kicked one guy in the gut and flipped over his back, wrapped her legs around another guy and flung him into a tree. Got back on her feet and cut the guys throat with a kunai. The man with a mask pulled out his own katana and cut a anbu in half and then pumped chakra through the sword and sent a chakra slash at the leader. It went through him and he fell to the ground while blood spilled from his chest. Then the five regrouped and turned their attention to the surprised leaf shinobi.

"These men were Root anbu sent by Danzo to eliminate you," said the masked man showing them the leader's and the mens tattoos saying they were Anbu.

"But why send them after us?" asked Sakura, still looking at Sasuke, all the while Karin shot her an ugly look.

"Because you were looking for a man he put away that had escaped," said the masked man, who now looked at shocked faces on the leaf shinobi.

"How do you know about that?" asked Sakura, before the man could answer, Hinata cut in.

"Have you seen him?" asked Hinata, who saw that the masked man had blue eyes and was now looking at her.

"No, I haven't seen him, but that's not important now. What is important is what you are going to do now that your hokage just tried to have you killed," said the masked man who now got serious looks from all of the squads.

"What are you proposing?" asked Shikamaru, as he wanted to know just exactly what this guy wanted.

"I offer you this. Either you stay in Konoha and blindly follow a tyrant, or you come with me and actually do something about it," said the masked man who got pondering thoughts on the subject.

"Were not sure what to do. This all just happened so fast," said Sakura who got a nod from the masked man.

"My thoughts exactly. Ill wait for your response until tomorrow, no more no less. Until then farewell," said the masked man as he and his team turned to leave but was stopped by Sakura.

"How will we contact you?" asked Sakura, who saw the man look at her with his blue eyes.

"Comeback to this exact spot. Ill be here when you're ready," said the masked man before him and his team left in a flash, leaving the Leaf shinobi alone with their thoughts.

"Come on, we'd better get back to the village," said Shino who got agreeing nods from the others as they walked back.

'What are we going to do now,' they all wondered, as they all wanted to get answers.

Fate once again presents a choice for our heroes. But what will they choose?


	3. Decisions for the future

Chapter 3- Decisions for the future

Danzo was very… disappointed with the arrival of the squads, though he would never show it. He asked if the mission was a success, which they said it was, and went back to work.

'How had they survived? My forces should have crushed them,' thought Danzo, as he started signing documents in an angry fashion.

(Restaurant in Konoha- few min. later)

"Danzo seemed just a little surprised that we made it back alive," said Shikamaru, as he knew all of them wanted to talk about what happened in the forest.

The words of the masked man were buried deep in their minds. The offer to join him or to just pretend they never saw him was a big decision to be made. Could they continue to serve a man who was trying to kill them? Could they trust a man they had never known? The answer was due tomorrow, and time was ticking.

"Well that confirms what our masked friend said about those guys being Root," said Shino getting agreeing nods and sounds from the others.

"Yeah, but then what are we to do? We don't know anything about this guy. He could just be using us," said Kiba, getting an agreeing an bark from Akamaru.

"He had Sasuke with him, a traitor to the village. They could both be wanting the destruction of the village," said Neji trying to be diplomatic about the situation.

"Sasuke might have changed for the better. He wouldn't have saved us if he didn't care," said Ino, who wanted to believe Sasuke had changed and come back to the village.

"Ino, we all know you like Sasuke, but he left the village and nearly killed Sakura's team once," said Choji who got an angry look from Ino to shut up.

"I think were missing the point. Are we going to join this guy or not?" asked Tenten getting everyone's attention immediately.

"I don't think all of us should meet him. I think one of us should meet, give him an answer, and tell him we'll meet later. Any takers?" asked Sakura, as they all nodded and were trying to think of whom to send, when Hinata spoke.

"I'll go to meet him," said Hinata, getting shocked looks from all of the teammates.

"What? Are you sure? What about your father and clan?" asked Kiba while the others just stared.

"I'll explain everything to father, and I'll go whether he wants me to or not," said Hinata still looking at them with a serious look.

"Your sure about this?" asked Sakura a little worried about Hinata.

"I'm sure," said Hinata looking at all of them.

"Okay then, you tell him were in, and that we'll meet up later," said Shikamaru, looking serious as everyone else and they all got up and left.

Except for Choji, still enjoying his meat platter.

(Unknown campsite- min. later)

"You think they'll join us, Fox?" asked Sasuke, standing next to the one called Fox, still wearing the hood and Kakashi mask.

"I'm hoping so. Accept or refuse, we follow through with the plan," said Fox, getting a nod from Sasuke.

"I gotch ya, though it would be nice to have some other company," said Sasuke wanting to talk with old comrades.

"Indeed, though we'll just have to wait and see," said Fox, as he turned to leave and maybe get some sleep.

'Oh, the changes tomorrow can bring,' thought Sasuke, as he too, turned and wanted some rest.

(Hyuga compound- moments later)

Hiashi wasn't too pleased with Hinata's decision to go meet and join an unknown man, but also knew he couldn't change her mind. He gave her permission and told her to get some rest for tomorrow.

'I hope this all turns out right,' thought Hiashi as he went back to his office.

(Hinata,s room- midnight)

Hinata had tried to get to sleep, but just couldn't. This would be the most daring thing she'd do. Other than nearly getting killed by Pein.

'I wonder if this man knows where Naruto-kun is. He knew we were looking for him, so maybe,' thought Hinata as she drifted off in to a deep sleep.

(The next day)

Hinata woke up and got dressed after taking a shower. She packed a few supplies, since she obviously wouldn't be coming back soon. Neji wished her luck and she headed off. She went back to the forest where the masked man said he would be. He wasn't there yet, so she decided to wait a while.

'I hope I'm in the right place,' thought Hinata as she waited. Then, she heard a rattling of bushes.

"Only one shows up for the meet. The others must have decided against joining me," said the masked man as he walked around the Hyuga Heiress.

The man was wearing black pants, sandals, white shirt, the long black jacket with a hood and short sleeves, Kakashi mask and Anbu arm guards. As for weapons, the man seemed to only be carrying a katana on his right hip.

"No. My friends only wanted to send one person to give our answer, then they will meet up later," said Hinata, who kept a serious, but slightly worried face as she saw the man tilt his head to the right.

"And they sent you? A very interesting choice," said the man seeing Hinata blush slightly at his words.

"I chose to go. I don't know why I did, I just wanted to for some reason," said Hinata. The man now stopped and looked at her.

"Curious, but enough wasting time. What is your answer?" asked the man who didn't want to beat around the bush any longer.

"The answer is yes, we are going to help you with whatever you have planned," said Hinata, who could tell that the man was smiling behind his mask.

"Excellent, I'm pleased to hear it. Come with me, I'll show you where we are set up," said the masked man, but was stopped when Hinata acted like she had something to say.

"I actually have a question for you, if you don't mind," said Hinata as the man turned around and looked at her with his blue eyes.

"If you feel you have to ask, I will answer if I can," said the masked man, seeing Hinata look down at the ground and then back at him.

"When you saved us, you knew we were looking for Naruto-kun. I was just wondering, if you knew where he was or if he joined you?" asked Hinata, seeing the man close his eyes and then open them.

"We can talk about that when we get to the campsite. I promise you will get your answer," said the masked man as Hinata nodded and followed him.

"Oh, by the way, what should I call you?" asked Hinata, since she didn't know the mans identity and didn't want to just call him masked man.

"Call me Fox, Ms. Hyuga," said Fox in a pleasant manner as Hinata smiled a little at the man.

"Nice to meet you, Fox," said Hinata getting a nod from Fox.

"Same to you," said Fox, as the two made their way to the campsite.

One joins and others are to follow, the force starts to build.


	4. The Fox Unmasked

Chapter 4- the Fox unmasked

Danzo hadn't noticed that Hinata had left until someone had told him she left a few hours ago. Danzo was a little suspicious but he decided just to ignore it for now. Hinata wasn't a concern he had time for, and he was hoping wherever she was going she would die during it. That thought made him happy, but wouldn't smile at the moment. Right now he had to talk about something important with the council members.

"Is everyone here? Good now listen up," said Danzo, who saw the other quiet down so he could talk.

"What is the meaning of calling this meeting, Danzo?" asked Shikaku, who, like most of the council members, didn't like Danzo very much.

"Well, what I've come to discuss is something that has been on my mind for a while now. What I'm wanting to talk about is a strike against the other Five Elemental countries villages," said Danzo, who was getting outraged outburst and glances from all the council members.

"Are you crazy? We have had a steady peace with all of the contries. Why in the world should we strike now?" asked Tsume Inuzuka, who got an agreeing bark from Kuromaru.

"My goal is to make the village the most dominant power ever. If you aren't with me, then stay out of my way as my millions Root Anbu and me take over," said Danzo with a confident smile.

"I'm sorry Danzo but I think I speak for everyone when I say we will not be apart of this, but we won't fight you either," said Homaru, getting agreeing nods from all of the council members.

"Fine by me, but if any of you tell any of the other Countries about this, I will kill you and your entire clan," said Danzo, as everyone got up and left the room immediately.

What Danzo, or for anyone for that matter, didn't know was outside was a little bird who just happen to hear every word said. It flew to the forest and went to give a report to a special someone.

(Konaha 10- few min. later)

The plan for Danzo to invade the other countries had reached the ears of Konoha in a heartbeat. The fact that him and only his Root Anbu were going to do it wasn't impossible, but it still was a mad plan. No one wanted to go to war since there was already a steady peace going on, and no one wanted to spoil it. They sacrificed too much and waited too long for a peace like this just to be ruined by some old war hawk. The Konoha ten weren't happy at all, and were now wondering when they were going to meet Hinata and their masked friend.

"We haven't heard anything from Hinata yet. Im getting worried," said Ino, who got a grip on the shoulder from Choji.

"Calm down Ino, its only been a day. We can't expect her to get a letter here explaining what and where this thing is," said Choji who got a nod from Ino as she calmed down.

"Still, how long do you think we should wait? I mean Danzo is thinking about going to war any second now," said Kiba, who started thinking about what this could do to the village.

"I don't think it'll be any time soon. Danzo is ready to go to war as far as manpower, but he still need to do some reconnaissance and planning before actually striking," said Shikamaru as he knew Danzo was a little war crazy, but not stupid.

"I agree, it will take some time for him to actually have a battle plan," said Shino, who was sure it would take awhile.

"So what do we do in that time?" asked Lee, as he probably wanted to prepare for whatever was coming.

"We wait for Hinata or the masked man to contact us somehow," said Neji, getting nods from everyone in the group.

"For our sake, I hope its soon," said Sakura, wanting to get down to business before Danzo did.

(Fox's campsite)

Hinata wasn't sure if Fox was really taking her to the hideout, but he did. It wasn't anything impressive, but it was simple and covered you. There were five tents (six now that she had arrived) and that was it. Fox gave a birdcall and the group that helped her and the others in that fight.

"The big guy with the orange hair is Jugo. Try not to be violent around him, he gets a little bipolar and could probably kill you," said Fox, as Hinata now looked scared out of her mind, but Jugo decided to calm her down.

"I've gotten better control of it now so don't worry, Ms. Hyuga," said Jugo, who saw Hinata wave him off.

"Please just call me Hinata, Jugo," said Hinata as Jugo nodded at her.

"The guy with the short white hair and huge sword is Suigetsu. He's fairly easy to get along with when he's not being annoying," said Fox jokingly as Suigetsu got a little steamy while Karin gave a little 'Ha' at his expense.

"That sword wouldn't happen to be the one Zabuza Momochi had, is it?" asked Hinata who saw Suigetsu smile broadly showing his razor sharp teeth to Hinata, who got a little freaked out.

"Yes it is. Goal is to get all of the blades from the Seven Swordsman of the Mist," said Suigetsu, who noticed Karin rolling her eyes, but let it slide this time.

"The red head with glasses here is Karin. She is a very talented sensor, which makes up for her being a little bit of a pain," said Fox who saw Karin shoot him an angry look while Suigetsu laughed.

"Hey! I'm the one who's made sure that no one is around all the time watching us. You could show me a little respect," said Karin, but Fox wasn't really listening to her.

"And you already know Sasuke," said Fox as Hinata nodded and so did Sasuke.

"Good to see you again, Sasuke," said Hinata as she gave a friendly smile to Sasuke, who gave that same cocky smile he always has.

"Same to you, Hinata," said Sasuke, who just smiled at her still.

"Excuse me Fox, but my birds have told me something that I think you should hear," said Jugo, getting a nod from Fox.

"What's going on in Konoha?" asked Fox, as Jugo explained Danzo's plan to attack all of the Elemental countries with his Root Anbu.

"The guys gutsy, Ill give him that," said Suigetsu, smile broadening on his face.

"Typical, the guys always been power hungry," said Fox, narrowing his eyes as he spoke.

"Just with the Root Anbu? Not the entire shinobi force?" asked Hinata as Jugo nodded.

"Yes, the council members wouldn't join him in his quest for power, but they wont get involved either," said Jugo as he saw everyone look a little less worried.

"Good. I had no intention of fighting non-Root forces. This just means we can go all out," said Sasuke, getting a nod from Fox.

"Yes, but also means we have to move forward with the plan in order to stay on schedule," said Fox, as they all nodded in agreement. Except for Hinata who had no idea what the plan was.

"Do we have to leave now?" asked Hinata who was kind of tired and also wanted to ask the Fox something.

"No. We'll head out in the morning after packing up camp," said the Fox as Hinata nodded as everyone else went back to their tents.

"Excuse me, Fox. But you said that you would answer my question about Naruto-kun," said Hinata who saw the Fox nod at the question and motioned her to follow him to his tent.

"I figured you were gonna ask sooner or later," said Fox as he took of his sword and set it on the ground and turned to face Hinata.

"Is he with you in this force? Does he know I'm here now?" asked Hinata as Fox just stared at her with his blue eyes.

"Why don't you just ask him yourself?" asked Fox who put down his hood and pulled down his mask.

What Hinata saw almost made her faint as she turned a new shade of bright red on her face. Standing before was a eighteen year old Naruto with hair like the Yondaime's, and was smiling at here with such caring eyes.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as she put one hand on his cheek and rubbed it, making sure this was no dream.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," said Naruto still smiling at her as she just stared back at him in shock.

Without even thinking about it, Hinata kissed Naruto, and he returned it. They stood there in each other's arms that seemed like forever. Hinata realized what she just did and jumped back and started apologizing, but Naruto told she didn't have to be. At that point, Hinata went back to Naruto and hugged him tightly, and he did also.

"I missed you so much, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she rubbed Naruto's back.

"Me too, Hinta-chan. I'm here now, and nothing is going to tear me from you," said Naruto, as he put his head on Hinata's and brushed her hair.

The two once separated were once again reunited. This time, each expressing their feelings for the other, and nothing was going to separate one from the other in love.


	5. Plan to gather force

Chapter 5- Plan to gather force

Danzo had put the two head council members in charge of handing out missions to shinobi, as he now assigned members of Root to spy and gather reconnaissance on the other countries. Danzo was certainly confident in his force's abilities to take out the Elemental countries. The whole army composed of anbu made to have no emotions to insure that there is no hesitation. Over the course of the year, their numbers have grown to the millions. Danzo had been waiting for this day for too long, now he was getting the chance to do it.

"All right, you have your orders and what needs to be accomplished. You are to go out to the countries and gather intelligence so that we can prepare," said Danzo, as he stood before ten Root in groups of two.

"Yes, Lord Danzo," said all ten, as they disappeared from his sight.

'Very soon, the Leaf village and, more importantly, I will be the most powerful force in the world,' thought Danzo with a smile that broadened as he saw all of his forces training for the strike to come.

(Hyuga compound)

Neji had sent for all of the Konoha 10 to meet at the compound, stating that it was of the utmost importance. The reason being he had received a message from Hinata about the meeting place. When they had all arrived, he read aloud the message.

Dear everyone, I have reached the masked man, named Fox, and have given him our answer. He is deciding where we should meet and when the time might be right. I will send word again when he has told more. Sincerely, Hinata.

"Well, at least we know she's okay, and she met up with this Fox guy," said Ino, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Indeed, and we also know what to call our mysterious friend," said Shino, who was little tired referring to Fox as masked man.

"So, now we have to wait again for more word? Terrific," said Kiba sarcastically since he was really hoping to actually do something.

"Knock it off, Kiba." said Tenten, hitting him on the head.

"In any case, we need to kind of be prepared for whatever's coming," said Lee, seeing everyone nod.

"Yeah, and Neji, who gave you the letter? Did Hinata present it to you?" asked Choji, who wanted to know how the letter found its way into Konoha.

"No, I found it this morning on my front porch," said Neji, who just assumed it was Hinata who snuck in and planted it.

"I figured, its not like she could just stay for…" said Sakura as she stopped and was looking away to the wall of Konoha.

"What is it, Sakura," asked Shikamaru, who looked where she did and realized what she was looking at along with the others.

On top of the wall was Fox, just standing there looking right at them. Even though he was far away, they could tell he was looking right at them. He gave them a nod and then went away in a puff of smoke.

"He sent a shadow clone to deliver the message," said Shino, though everyone already figured that out.

"He's crafty, can't wait to actually be on the same side as him," said Neji, in which everyone agreed

'Who is this guy?' thought everyone as they went about their day, all thinking about the day when they leave.

(Naruto and the others- moments later)

"The message has been delivered," said Naruto, who got a nod and smile from Hinata.

Last night, Hinata had stayed with Naruto the whole time, bombarding him with question after question about what he had been doing the past year. Naruto explained that he had used the time to train with Sasuke in kenjutsu and making his katana, named Kitsune Ha. He also told her how he had gotten control of the Kyuubi's chakra after being taught by Hachibi jinchuuriki. Hinata was surprised by all of this. Her crush had become quite powerful, and she was confident he would beat Danzo. Naruto was just happy that Hianta was with him in this quest, and that she still loved him. The next day, they all packed up camp and headed out. He had sent Sasuke and taka away on an assignment.

"Where exactly are we going Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, as Naruto, wearing his hood and mask, looked at her kindly.

"We're heading for Ame. I've got a new friend there who is willing to help us. She gave me her word that Ame would help me bring peace," said Naruto, getting a nod from Hinata.

They walked for a while, and then they felt raindrops start falling. They were getting close to their destination. Within minutes, they were looking right at Ame. They proceeded into the city and looked around when Naruto saw a figure overhead that made him smile. Descending towards them was Konan, former member of Akatsuki and ally to Pein. Upon seeing her, Hinata took her stance to fight, but Naruto waved her off and told her to relax. Konan landed in front of Naruto and shook his hand.

"Welcome, Naurto, what brings you to Ame?" asked Konan, wanting to know what the boy who Nagato entrusted his dream to was doing here.

"To put it simple, I'm building up a force to combat Danzo. He is gathering anbu to attack and destroy the other Elemental countries, and I would very much appreciate your help," said Naruto, looking at Konan seriously as she was contemplating this.

"With you, we can't lose. I accept," said Konan, shaking Naruto's hand and smiled.

"Very good, Ill send a message saying where we'll meet. Until then, gather up as much man power as you can," said Naruto, getting a nod from Konan before she turned it to sheets of paper and floated away.

"What other villages are we going to visit, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, as she followed Naruto out of Ame.

"Just Suna and Kumo, Hianta," said Naruto walking in the direction of Suna.

"What about the other villages? Surely when they hear Danzo is planning an attack, they will join," said Hinata, seeing Naruto nod at this.

"Yes, but I don't need all of these forces, and I also need people I can trust and know," said Naruto, seeing Hinata still a little confused.

"Won't we at least let them know?" asked Hinata, seeing Naruto once again nod.

"Yes, that's what I sent Sasuke and his team to do today, and to also ask that they not interfere with the plan so we wouldn't lose any ground. They will meet up with us later," said Naruto, as Hianta nodded and was amazed at how far ahead he had planned this.

"Okay, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, seeing Naruto smile at her, making her blush a little.

Both sides prepare for the struggle, but who will prevail?


	6. The final preparations and reunions

Chapter 6- The final preparations and reunions

Danzo was still in the Root base preparing for, what he considered, the greatest takeover in the history of the ninja world. Oh the vision of him standing atop a burning pile of village remains made him smile. Snapping back to reality, Danzo realized one of his spies came back, and was going to tell him something that would possibly pose a threat.

"Report," said Danzo, as the anbu bowed and proceeded.

"Yes, Lord Danzo. Our reconnaissance agents are still in place and haven't been discovered, but there is something that has come up that I think you should hear," said the Root anbu, seeing Danzo raise an eyebrow at this.

"What exactly is this news?" asked Danzo, looking a little annoyed at this news of possible trouble.

"Well, sir, our men stationed at Kiri and Iwa both claimed to have seen Sasuke and three other ninja following him in the vicinity of the area," said the anbu as Danzo was now looking at him with a somewhat shocked look.

"What have they been doing in those villages?" asked Danzo, as he wondered what the heck Sasuke would be doing in those villages.

"We're not sure. All we know is he has asked to speak to the kages and then leaves, though we don't know what about," said the anbu as Danzo stood up from his chair.

"Send a couple of anbu to follow them and report exactly what they are doing," said Danzo, seeing the anbu nod at his new orders.

"Understood, Lord Danzo," said the anbu before disappearing in an instant, leaving Danzo in his thoughts.

'Nothing must disrupt my takeover,' thought Danzo as he returned to his chair and continue his plan for conquest.

(Area close to Suna)

Naruto and Hinata could see the gates of Suna in front of them as they made their way. As soon as they got to the entrance, a guard stopped them and asked for their business being here.

"Our business is with the Kazekage. We have a proposition for him that I think he will be interested in," said Naruto, though the guards didn't know, as he saw them look at each other with a little bit suspicion on their minds at the moment.

"Is he expecting you?" asked the Suna ninja, who hadn't heard of anyone visiting the Kazekage today.

"No. But believe me, this is something he'll definitely want to hear," said Naruto, seeing the guards get a little bit more suspicious at this.

"I'm sorry, but unless he is expecting you, I cannot allow you to pass. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," said the guard, but Naruto and Hinata stood their ground.

"Look, we're getting in and seeing the Kazekage. One way, or another, if you prefer," said Naruto, as he drew his katana and Hinata got into a stance to fight.

"Very well, sir," said the guard as he and the others drew kunai and charged at them.

But as they got within fighting distance, a wall of sand shot up and stopped them from reaching each other. Naruto and Hinata looked up and saw Gaara looking down at them from a floating platform of sand.

"You're looking for me, right?" said Gaara as he descended to the ground.

"Indeed. Long time no see, Gaara," said Naruto, as he removed his mask and hood to reveal himself.

"Naruto! Well I should have guessed since she was with you," said Gaara looking at Hinata who got just a little red.

"I need to talk to you about something. Can we talk in your office?" asked Naruto as Gaara nodded and motioned them to follow him.

(With Sasuke and his group)

Sasuke and his team were walking towards Suna, per Naruto's instructions, after delivering their message to Kiri and Iwa. As they were walking, the anbu were sticking close by to follow them. As they were walking, Suigetsu walked closer to Sasuke.

"They really think they can sneak up on us?" said Suigetsu with a smile.

"Hmph, pathetic. Lets take care of these guys before we meet Fox," said Sasuke as the others nodded and disappeared.

The anbu were shocked for a while before a sword in the back through the chest pierced one, and the other was chopped in half by Suigetsu. Karin and Jugo just stood by and waited while making sure there were no other enemies. When the area was cleared they continued on their way.

'If this is all Danzo's got, then this battle is going to be one short battle,' thought Sasuke as him and his team walked toward Suna.

(Kazekage tower)

Naruto had explained to Gaara Danzos plans to take over the ninja world by conquering the Elemental Countries. He then offered Gaara to join him in stopping Danzo and setting everything right, as well as Ame joining him in the fight. Gaara pondered this for a while then spoke.

"I'm your friend, Naruto. Besides, Danzo threatens a peaceful society being destroyed. You have Suna and my support in this battle," said Gaara, shaking Narutos hand and smiling a little.

"Thank you, Gaara. Oh, by the way, four comrades of mine are showing up soon. Will you let them know where Hinata and I are?" asked Naruto as he wanted the team to stay night and rest up.

"Of course. I'll tell the guards to watch out for them. You can stay in the local hotel here," said Gaara as Naruto nodded and left the room with Hinata

"We've got some time to kill, Naruto-kun. What do you want to do?" asked Hinata, who kind of wanted Naruto to lighten up.

"I don't know, Hinata. You wanna walk around and see some sites?" asked Naruto, as Hinata nodded and they proceeded on to walk.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke and his team arrived at the gates of Suna and were surprised when they let them in so willingly.

"Naruto must be inside already," said Suigetsu as the others wandered around, trying to find their leader.

"Which means we have Suna's support," said Jugo as everyone smiled at this realization. At the same time they saw Naruto and Hinata, arm in arm.

"Hey there, about time you guys made it," said Naruto as he smiled at his teammates return.

"Yeah well, we were being tailed by Danzo's forces. So we had to deal with that," said Sasuke as he saw Naruto smirk.

"He really thought he could follow you guys? He overestimates his forces," said Naruto as he saw them smile at that remark.

"But enough about that, are we interrupting something here?" asked Sasuke as he saw Hinata blush and Naruto wave it off.

"No no, me and Hinata were just strolling around. Would you like to join us?" asked Naruto, as the other nodded and they all toured around Suna for a while before heading to the hotel.

That night in the hotel, they all checked into their rooms and stayed there. Jugo and Suigetsu shared a room with two separate beds. Karin wanted to be with Sasuke, but he told her she would probably be better in a separate room. Naruto and Hinata stayed in the same room, but also had two separate beds.

"Naruto, what are you going to do when this is over?" asked Hinata, as she laid in her bed reading a book while Naruto had just crawled into bed.

"I guess just go back to my regular life, you know. The only difference is you'll be there with me. At least I hope you will," said Naruto as he saw Hinata now looked at him with shock.

"Of course I will, Naruto. I'm with you know, and I wouldn't stick around if I didn't love you," said Hinata seeing Naruto smile at her and get up from his bed and walk over to her.

"You're right. Sorry Hinata I guess I was just being a bit down," said Naruto as he kissed her passionately and she returned it.

"I love you," said Hinata as she put her book down and lay in bed.

"I love you, too," said Naruto as he clicked the lights and went to sleep

One more village to visit, but the enemy grows more wiser to the plans of our hero.


	7. Thunde in Kumo

Chapter 7- Thunder in Kumo

Naruto and his companions woke up, got dressed, said farewell to Gaara and headed out to Kumo to get the final support to oppress Danzo. Speaking of the tyrant hokage, he was extremely angry that animals, that were friends with Jugo, brought the heads of his spies that followed Sasuke's team to him. After that, he decided to leave it alone and refocus on the measures at hand. Naruto certainly got a good laugh out of it, but got refocused on the meeting he was going to have with the Raikage. He heard that the man was easily angered if you said the wrong thing, but Naruto had an ace up his sleeve to get him in the Raikage's good graces. Him and his team found their way to Kumo finally, and were greeted by some guards.

"Hello, I have a request to speak to the Raikage," said Naruto, disguised as Fox, as the guards were obviously a little worried.

"Do you have harmful intentions to him or Kumo?" asked on of the Shinobi, as Naruto shook his head at the question.

"Not at all, though the topic does involve the future of this village," said Naruto, as the guards nodded and motioned them to follow.

They were brought to the Raikage's office on the top of the tallest building. Needless to say, the Raikage wasn't happy with the uninvited.

"What do you want with me?" asked the Raikage in an annoyed voice.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Im here to inform you that Danzo of Konoha is planning to attack you and the rest of the villages with his Root anbu forces," said Naruto as he took off his hood and mask.

When he was done, the Raikage just laughed at him like it was something unimportant.

"Is that all? That's not a reason to worry. A few anbu can't take out Kumo," said the Raikage, as he continued to laugh while Naruto frowned at him.

"It's not just a few, Raikage. Easily, there are over a hundred thousand of them, all waiting to stop you and your village to ash," said Naruto, as Raikage stopped laughing.

"Even so, how reliable is your info, and how do I know I can trust you?" asked Raikage, as his guards started getting a little more defensive.

"I was hoping you would ask that," said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke and nodded.

Sasuke nodded back and reached in his pocket. He then pulled out a kunai and threw it at the far wall and what happened was very strange. When the kunai hit, the wall started to bleed and then an anbu uncloaked and fell to the ground. The kunai was sticking out of his mask and blood flowing out of his head. Everyone except Naruto and his team were surprised at the spy.

"Well that definitely proves you weren't lying, so what are you proposing exactly?" asked the Raikage, as Naruto looked back at him.

"I am gathering forces to help me stop Danzo before he has a chance to ruin the world. I have already gotten the support of Ame and Suna. You are the final piece, as well as some friends I have in Konoha," said Naruto, as the Raikage pondered this and just now looked over at Hinata.

"Who is she," asked Raikage, as Naruto looked at Hinata, who looked a little taken back.

"My name is…" said Hinata, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Her name is Vixen, and she is not important right now," said Naruto, as Hinata looked surprised at his response.

"I see. She just reminds me of a certain clan. The Hyugas, are you from them?" asked Raikage as she caught onto Naruto and shook her head no.

"Can we get back on subject now?" asked Naruto as he didn't want Hinata to apart of some deal to have her retained in Kumo.

"Yes there is one thing I ask. How about you and me spar a little," said the Raikage, as he smiled while Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Sure thing, but I won't use the Kyuubi's power though," said Naruto as he took off his jacket to reveal his red T-shirt with a black fox skull on the back, and his anbu arm wear.

"The Kyuubi? So you are the one my brother taught to control the Kyuubi. I thought I recognized your name," said Raikage as he removed his kage hat and rob to reveal his muscled exterior.

"So bee did mention me to you, I'm flattered. Where is he anyway?" asked Naruto as he got in a fighting stance.

"He's down stairs. Probably working on some new ridiculous rhyme for him to annoy me with," said Raikage as he too got ready to fight as Naruto let out a little chuckle.

"I found it kind of cool. Me and him even rhymed together in our free time," said Naruto as the others back away to give the two their space.

"That's your opinion, but enough of that it's time to fight, not rhyme," said the Raikage as he and Naruto stared each other down and then charged.

The spar was nothing of the sort. Both weren't holding anything back. Naruto started by attacking head on with a spin kick to the chest, which was dodged and retaliated with a punch by the Raikage. Naruto dodged and used shadow clones to confuse the much larger Raikage. However, the Raikage just beat them all down, and then used his lightning body technique. Naruto was forced to be on the defense.

"I guess I should expect lightning techniques from the Raikage of Kumo. But, I've got a little power boost technique of my own," said Naruto as he closed his eyes and began to draw nature energy. When he opened his eyes, he was in sage mode.

"Sage mode? I admit, I wasn't expecting that from you," said the Raikage as he kept his lightning style up.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," said Naruto, getting ready to fight once again.

This time when Naruto hit, it had a little more power in it. He landed a punch in the Raikage's chest and sent him skidding out of his office window. He landed on the ground with a small impact on the ground. Naruto ran towards the window and jumped. He came down with an axe kick, which the Raikage blocked with both forearms. He then tried to pound on Naruto, but his hands here blocked and grabbed. He then found himself thrown strait into a house, leaving a huge hole in the wall. Naruto got ready, but saw the Raikage powered down and laughing.

"Oh man, that was a work out. You've got my support no doubt," said the Raikage smiling at Naruto and shaking hands with him.

"Glad to hear it. I'll be sending a message of when we'll be meeting up and where," said Naruto, as the Raikage nodded.

At the same time, Naruto's group and Killer Bee were running toward the two of them.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" asked Hinata, as Naruto nodded and smiled at her resulting in a blush on her face.

"Well what do you know? Long time no see Naruto," rhymed Killer Bee, making his brother scowl while Naruto chuckled.

"Right back at cha, Killer bee. You seem to be doing well," said Naruto, as Killer Bee nodded his head and fist bumped Naruto.

"Yea, but you've got a lovely, caring girlfriend here. The whole time she had a look of fear," rhymed Killer Bee, as Hinata blushed more and Naruto just put his arm around her.

"Yep, I wouldn't have it any other way with her," said Naruto, as he kissed her.

"Hey Yo, I feel ya," said Killer Bee as they walked back to the Raikage's office.

"I insist you stay in Kumo for the night. As a new ally, we will make you feel right at home," said Raikage, as Naruto and his group nodded and left with Kumo shinobi to their hotel.

"Hinata, I think its time we let our friends in Konoha know where were gonna be meeting," said Naruto, as Hinata nodded at this.

"So now the wheels really begin to turn," said Sasuke as Naruto smiled along with Suigetsu.

"Yea, the final piece is added. Now, we bring it all together for the real fight," said Naruto, as Sasuke smirked.

The final force is gathered. Now, they gather their allies in their home before the others.


	8. Acquiring old friends

Chapter 8- Acquiring old friends

Danzo was starting to get a little worried. His spy from Kumo hadn't reported in the date scheduled. His scouts later returned with his body. He had a kunai in his head. Danzo calmly said it was just a setback, and that he already had enough info on Kumo for his attack. Though on the inside, he had a sense of fear.

'I must tread carefully now. Kumo maybe on to me, but I still have enough power to wipe them all out,' thought Danzo as he began going through all the data that had been acquired.

(Hyuuga compound)

Neji had once again called his friends to the compound, with another message from Hinata. He waited for everyone to show up to read it.

_Dear everyone, Fox has decided we will meet in the same forest where we met him first. Once there, he will lead you back to his camp and talk over the plan. Sincerely, Hinata._

"So, were finally going to join this guy," said Kiba, as he had been tired of waiting around for word of departure.

"Yes, and everyone is packed I hope?" asked Shikamaru, as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well if everyone's ready, head back to your houses and get your bags. Were leaving in thirty minutes," said Sakura, as everyone left to gather up their items.

(Few minutes later)

They all met at the gate and began to walk outside of the village. Each one was excited to be able to do something to help their village, but also said that they were leaving some close people behind. They could let that get them down now; this was a mission that would benefit a lot of people.

"Do you think its just going to be his teammates and us against Danzo's forces?" asked Lee, as he wondered just what exactly the Fox had in mind for attacking.

"I don't think so. I think he's going to gather up other forces to aid him," said Shino as he expected Fox to have other numbers beside their own.

"Yea, but either way I think we have a shot. I mean, did you see how strong him, Sasuke, and those other guys are? I think we win, army or no army," said Choji, already eating on the trip.

'Sasuke,' though Sakura as she also joined this plan to get close to him once again.

"They're strong, yes, but even the strongest of warriors get tired eventually," said Neji as he was trying to be reasonable.

"Hey, I think were here," said Ino, as she and the other stopped and began to look around the area.

"This is the spot. So, how long we got to wait?" asked Kiba, who was now bored again by waiting.

"Not too long," said a voice that made all of them jump and get ready to fight.

They looked up and saw Fox, Sasuke, Hinata, and the three other all in the trees looking down on them. They were all wearing the same black jackets with hoods. Sakura and the other lowered their guard. Fox and the rest leapt down from the trees, and Hinata went over to her friends and greeted them cheerfully. Sakura hugged here, but kept her eyes on Sasuke. What shocked here a little was that he smiled at her. Her thought process was disrupted when Fox spoke.

"So, you're all here to join is that correct?" asked Fox, as saw all of them nod.

"Yes, we have all come to help you," said Sakura, as Fox nodded at this.

"Good, now that you're all here, I will reveal myself to you. I have already done so with Hinata," said Fox as he pulled back his hood and pulled down his mask.

Everyone had different expressions on their faces. But they regained their composure and all greeted their friend. Sakura hugged Naruto tightly and told him she was glad he was safe. The others either bumped fist, told him it was good to see him, or asked him how he was.

"Its good to see you guys too," said Naruto as he gave them that familiar grin he had.

"I guess we should have guess it was you. Whom else would Sasuke team up with then you," said Shikamaru, as he saw Naruto smile and scratch his head.

"I guess so, but you didn't figure it out did ya?" asked Naruto as Shikamaru just looked away.

"So what's the plan for the attack?" asked Shino, as Naruto looked at him and nodded.

"Right, lets head to the campsite and discuss things there," said Naruto as everyone nodded and walked there.

The way there, Hinata walked with Naruto and everyone began to put the pieces together. Ino teased Hinata about how she had finally gotten the man of her dreams. Hinata blushed a little while Naruto gave a little chuckle. Sakura was inching her way next to Sauke. While on the opposite side, Karin was doing the same thing. When they had finally arrived, Sasuke started a fire, and everyone sat around it while Naruto began to divulge his plan for taking down Danzo. When he had finished, everyone liked the plan and was amazed at how much support he had gotten from just a few short days. Naruto then introduced everyone to Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. When that was done, Naruto said everyone could just relax for today. Everyone began setting up their own tents and unpacking what they had. Sakura then snuck away and looked for Sasuke. She found him underneath a tree, taking a nap.

'He's resting, I should comeback later,' thought Sakura but as soon as she turned around, Sasuke woke up.

"Did you wanna talk about something?" asked Sasuke as Sakura jumped and turned around.

"Well, yes, but if you're napping then I wont disturb you," said Sakura, as she saw Sasuke shake his head.

"Not at all. Sit down," said Sasuke, as he patted the ground beside him.

"Well, it's just that, I haven't seen you in a while. I… I still have feelings for you," said Sakura, as she was getting a little nervous.

"I see, and you've felt that way for all this time?" asked Sasuke, as Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I just didn't know how to really tell you. Then you left, and I just felt like I had just failed a mission," said Sakura, as she now got a little teary eyed, but Sasuke put his hand under her chin and raised it.

"Well, let me show you how I've been feeling about you lately," said Sasuke, as he proceeded to kiss her.

Sakura was a little taken back, but then returned the kiss. Meanwhile, Karin and Ino both had a strange feeling, but chose to ignore it.

Friends are united for common goal, and two have now expressed feelings for the other. Battle draws nearer as friends grow closer.


	9. March to war

Chapter 9- March toward war

Danzo had just finished building his plan for conquest. He then called in his commanders for a final briefing.

"Gentlemen, this is the final moment before we march out. You all have a copy of the plan, yes?" asked Danzo, as all his commanders nodded.

"Lord Danzo, I wish to talk about something while we have everyone here," said one commander, as Danzo looked at him.

"And what might that be?" asked Danzo, as he was hoping that this was nothing more than a simple worry from the commander.

"Well, the fact that our spy in Kumo was killed and the sightings of Sasuke Uchiha. I just think that to two might be related is all," said the commander while the other commanders looked back and forth at each other and then back at Danzo.

"So what? Kumo still won't be prepared for this assault either way. As for Sauske, he usually works alone with his three subordinates, so he wont cause any harm," said Danzo his words reassuring the commander as he sat down.

'He says that, but I have a feeling its all connected to something far bigger,' thought the commander as Danzo went about his lecture.

(Konoha street way)

"So they all just left without telling anyone?" asked Kurenai, as she had been wondering why Shikamaru and the others hadn't completed any missions in a few days.

"Yes, and I have no idea where they took off," said Kakashi, looking at Kurenai, Might Guy, and Yamamoto.

"So strange that they would just disappear. They could be in danger and we wouldn't even know," said Yamamoto, feeling concern for his students.

"I wouldn't worry about them," said Hiashi Hyuga, as the teachers looked at him with shocked looks.

"You know where they are?" asked Guy, as Hiashi nodded.

"Yes, they have gone to join some man calling himself Fox. His plan is to fight against Danzo and his forces," said Hiashi, as everyone now had worried and surprised faces.

"What? Why in the world would they do such a thing?" asked Kurenai, who wondered why they would be so foolish.

"Because this man, Fox, understands that Danzo is about to make this village cross a line that it was not supposed to. Yes, it's very foolish, but he has a plan I'm sure to stop this," said Hiashi, as his words sunk into the jonin.

"I hope you're right, because if he leads them into their deaths, this could be very bad for the village," said Kakashi, as he and the other jonin departed and decided to keep this meet a secret.

(Naruto's campground)

Naruto had sent out shadow clones to tell the three villages the meeting point and to arrive there. Back at the camp, everyone was sharpening his or her skills for the battle to come. But also hanged around and talked as if nothing was going to happen. Naruto and Hinata had become a tease for others whenever they were together. Hinata just blushed while Naruto chuckled at the playfulness. Sasuke and Sakura decided to keep the little kiss a secret until all this was done. But that didn't mean they didn't meet each other later to be alone for a while. Soon, the forces showed up in hundreds of thousands, all of them from Ame, Suna, and Kumo. The leaders met with Naruto and his friends, though everyone knew Gaara and Konan, but politely introduced themselves to the Raikage. With everyone here, Naruto decided to hold a meeting to discuss the plan for formations.

"All the troops will march with each other. Danzo isn't planning anything special it looks like. Me and my friends will be at the front." Said Naruto, as Gaara, Konan, and the Raikage sat around in his tent with a map of the plain where the fight will be.

"Where are we going to be?" asked the Raikage, as Naruto didn't specify where he'd be in the fight.

"You and Gaara will be wherever you chose, but I need Konan for a special kind of attack," said Naruto as they all nodded.

"And you already took the liberty to explain that to me so I'm good," said Konan, as Naruto smiled at her.

"I think that should about do it. Anything you wanna add to it before we pack in for the night?" asked Naruto as they looked at each other then shook their heads and left.

As the others left, Hinata made her way into the tent. She just stood at the entrance until Naruto turned around and smiled at her.

"So, e-everything is ready for the fight tomorrow?' asked Hinata, who smiled Naruto as he moved closer to her.

"Yep, all that's left now is the actual battle and the victory that follows it," said Naruto as Hinata wrapped her arms around him.

"How do you know that were even going to win this? How are you so certain that were going to be fine after this?" asked Hinata as she squeezed harder while Naruto just rested his head on top of hers.

"Because I've got you and all my friends. That's all the motivation I need to win this whole thing," said Naruto as he felt Hinata get warmer, indicating that she was blushing.

"I love you," said Hinata as she kissed.

"I love you too. Now go on and get some rest," said Naruto as Hinata left with a sway in her hips.

As she left she looked over and what she saw made her stop and put a hand to her mouth as she smiled and giggled. Sasuke and Sakura were sharing a tender moment. Hinata then left for her tent to get some sleep.


	10. First strike

Chapter 10- First strike

The anbu marched now through the streets as they left for the other villages. At the back of the army was Danzo, riding comfortably on horseback. Everyone was staying inside and looking out at the anbu marching out of the gate. Not one word was said they left, some were scared others were just disappointed over this ridiculous lust of power. All the while, Danzo just had a smile on his face that said certain victory. How could such a fool be so overconfident? It was because of his immense force.

'This will be my finest moment in ages,' thought Danzo as his army had made it out completely of the village.

As they had gotten far enough, everyone comeback out and looked at the gate with mixed emotions. The shinobi of the leaf just stared with serious faces. Kakashi and the others who met yester day were all worrying over their student's fates.

'They better make it out of this alive, or I'm gonna have this Fox guys head,' thought Kakashi, as he just looked out of the window.

(Naruto campsite)

It was time, after a whole year of planning and training it was time. Naruto had woken up and wasted no time in getting ready. He put on his outfit and walked out of tent to the sight of solders talking and getting ready. All of his friends were up and about, talking amongst each other and the solders. Hinata looked up and saw her lover looking out at them. She ran up to him and gave him a hug that he returned it. They broke off as the others came up to greet him.

"It looks like everyone is ready to go. Konan is unaccounted for, though," said Sakura, as Naruto gave a nod.

"It's fine, I've got a special form of attack I sent her to take care of," said Naruto, as he walked past them to Gaara and the Raikage.

"We're all ready to go, and it appears Danzo has begun his movement," said Gaara, as Naruto and his friends joined him at the front of the army.

"Finally, the time has come. I've been waiting a year for this moment," said Naruto as Sasuke and his group arrived at the front with them.

"We finally ready to go? I'm kind of impatient right now so lets do it," said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Very well, were off then," said Naruto, as he heard all the troops give their own cheers and yells as they went off.

They didn't walk to the plain where they were going to meet Danzo's forces they sprinted toward there. Everyone stayed behind Naruto and his friends as they made their way to the field. Sasuke and Sakura kept looking at each other, in which he gave here a friendly smile and she returned it. As they sprinted, three familiar faces showed up. Kankuro and Temari showed up beside Gaara at the front, while Killer bee moved up next to his brother. Naruto saw the plain where the battle would take place. It was a nice wide-open area, a more perfect battlefield could not be asked for.

"It appears we gotten here before the opposition," said Sakura, as they all looked around at the field realizing that there is not a trace of any forces.

"I know I wanted us to take in the surroundings and see what we can use to our advantage," said Naruto, as everyone just stood there taking his advice.

"Speaking of what can we use, where is Konan and what do you have here preparing?' asked Kiba, as he wasn't really much for surprises.

"I think that will have to wait," said Naruto as they all looked ahead and saw anbu coming closer.

One of Danzo's captains saw the large force and brought it to Danzo's attention. Danzo was a bit surprised but then was shocked to see Sasuke and his teammates as well as the Raikage, Gaara, Naruto's friends, and the mysterious man.

"So, you are the thorn in my side for this little disrupt," yelled Danzo to Naruto while he wore his disguise.

"Indeed I am you foolish old man," said Naruto, locking eyes with Danzo.

"May I ask your name since you seem to know mine?" asked Danzo, as he wished to know the man that had been foolish enough to try and stop him.

"You can call me Fox, but you will know me soon enough I promise you that," said Naruto, as the others around him got ready.

"I see, and I also see that you've even got a little force set up here. Tell me, do you think that it can stop me?" asked Danzo, as he was about to send his first wave toward them.

"No, I know it can stop you, because unlike you, I have chosen my forces that are the best of the best. Everyone here is willing to make sure that peace is kept instead of some old war hawk taking over everything because he never had a chance to rule. Hokage? You aren't even worthy of that title, not since I've seen the people who have worn that title," said Naruto, as he now touched a nerve on Danzo.

"I've had enough of this full. Firs wave, charge!" said Danzo, as large number of the force now charged at Naruto's own

Everyone about charged when Naruto stuck out his hand.

"What are you-?" asked Sakura as Naruto looked at her.

"I've got it covered," said Naruto as Sakura and the other looked at him.

The opposing force grew closer and closer. Then, Naruto raised his sword in the air.

"NOW KONAN!" shouted Naruto, as everyone looked up and what they saw shocked them.

Out of the sky came millions of paper shuriken that fell like rain onto Danzo's first wave. One by one, they all started to fall, getting cut up and blood spilling everywhere. Danzo now looked annoyed. When the last of the shuriken fell, it grew silent, and then Naruto spoke.

"Now we charge," said Naruto as him and the others began to charge.

The first blow is struck, and fate is now watching.


	11. Waging Battle

Chapter 11- Waging battle

The battle had going on for a while now. Each side had lost another man after another. Naruto's friends were holding their ground and taking down anbu left and right. Sakura had a kunai out but was punching with all her might. As she was about to fight a group of three, the one in the middle turned to his teammates and killed them with a kunai. Sakura was stunned at why he did this until he removed his mask.

"Hello Sakura. How have you been?" said Sai, wearing his usual smile on his face.

"Sai! I should have known you were in Danzo's force. Helping us out now?" asked Sakura as Sai nodded at her.

"Yes, Danzo-sama has gone to far this time. I'm going to make sure he doesn't succeed with this plan," said Sai with a serious look on his face.

"Okay then, you stick with me, I could use some back up," said Sakura as Sai gave a nod and they went off.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and his group were all taking down anbu as well. Jugo had decided to go curse mark level 2 and the anbu he faced either ran in terror, or just got slaughtered. Karin decided to stick with Sasuke since she would have a better chance of success with working with him. Sasuke didn't mind as long as she didn't try to hit on him or anything. Suigetsu was doing his thing with the Executioners blade, but was getting bored and decided to ask Sasuke something.

"Hey Sauske, this is getting kind of boring. You mind if I shake things up a bit?" asked Suigetsu while Sasuke cut down another anbu then turned toward him.

"I told you I don't care if you use it. Stop asking me for permission all the time and just go to work," said Sasuke as he went on taking down anbu again.

"Fine, I'll just get started then, won't I?" said Suigetsu as he smiled and grabbed a scroll he had hidden.

Suigetsu opened the scroll and put his hand on one of the seven seals he had on there. The Executioners blade disappeared into the scroll and out came a sword covered in bandages except for the top, which had spiky blue skin coming out of the top.

"Behold, the sword of Kisame Hoshigaki, Samehada!" said Suigetsu as he swung the sword at anbu and cut them down to size.

"When did he get that sword?" asked Tenten, as she wished to examine it after this was over.

"During the year we were with Naruto, Suigetsu went out in his free time to look for the seven swords of the mist. He got Kisame's blade when he died after my attack. He got the others when we found his brothers scroll containing the other five of the seven. After that, he just started training with all of them," said Sasuke as Tenten understood as she saw Suigetsu continue to mow down enemies.

In another part of the battle, Gaara, his siblings and the rest of the Suna force were doing more than enough damage to keep the tide in their favor. The same could be said for the Kumo forces as their Raikage used his fighting style and lightning technique to just go all out on these poor anbu. Killer bee had all of his blades out and sliced and diced away at the enemy. Ame was using some rain to sap their enemy's chakra and giving it to them. All the while, Konan was just using paper bombs mixed in with her body to take down enemies and to get some space.

As for Naruto himself, he was having no difficulty taking down forces left and right. Every time they thought they got him, he would just poof into smoke and kill them from out of nowhere. However, one time an enemy actually cut him and he was a little bit injured as the anub charged, he suddenly stopped and fell over. Hinata appeared behind the man and had here hands ensued with chakra. Naruto jumped at her and impaled an enemy behind her. They were now back-to-back and taking down all newcomers with a grace and style unmatched by anything seen before. When there was a stand still, Naruto spoke.

"Do you think you can handle these guys on your own? I wanna see if I can find Danzo and wrap this up," said Naruto as Hinata nodded.

"Yes, besides I sense Neji coming this way so he can give me a hand. Go and end that tyrant," said Hinata, as Naruto nodded and disappeared.

Naruto was now racing toward where Danzo was. Danzo saw him coming and ordered his men into defensive mode. Naruto saw this and created two shadow clones that took out the men. All the while, Naruto jumped at Danzo, but the old war hawk moved fast and skidded away from him. Naruto soon caught up to him and stared at the old fool.

"Now its just you and me," said Naruto clenching his sword tightly.

"Fine, but I still wish to know your name?" asked Danzo as he held up his sword in a read position.

"Very well, I guess the time has come," said Naruto, as he put his hood down and pulled his mask down.

"It can't be?" said Danzo as his eye looked shocked as ever.

"You really couldn't figure it out? You really deserve to die, right now," said Naruto as he charged at the man who imprisoned him.

(A/N: Hey guys! So the final battle has begun, and I plan on make it awesome for ya. Btw, I'm in the process of writing another story, I wont post it until I get a little farther in the Jinchuuriki story. But I will give a hint in two words: Naruto + Espada! Until the next chapter, bye)


	12. An Anticipated Encounter

Chapter 12- An anticipated encounter

Naruto was all over Danzo in the fight. Danzo was holding out but just barely. Naruto was moving to fast for the old tyrant to follow. Naruto was cutting him a little with every strike. He finally got some room to breathe. Naruto just smirked, as he knew that he had this match in the bag.

"How in the world did you become head of Root? I haven't even broken a sweat fighting you," said Naruto, as Danzo looked annoyed.

"You little brat, I guess I'll have to use my little secret to beat you," said Danzo as he undid the bandages on his eye.

It revealed a sharingan underneath, and Danzo smiled as it was revealed. Naruto was a little taken back and then just smirked.

"That's it? Are you forgetting that I've been training with and Uchiha for the past year now you old fool?" said Naruto as Danzo just smirked at his remark.

"That maybe true, but at least I can have a chance to kill you like I should have done oh so long ago," said Danzo as he got back into fighting stance.

"Yes, you should have, and yet you didn't. Now, you will pay for it," said Naruto charging once again at Danzo.

(At the battlefield)

Danzo's forces had been severely cut down by Naruto's united allies. Naruto's friends were still accounted for and were getting ready to end this. The anbu finally realized they didn't have a chance of winning anymore.

"This is a lost cause lets get out of here," yelled one anbu as they all turned and started to flee.

"Should we let them escape?" asked Hinata, as she was unsure what to do at this point.

The answer came when the anbu forces stopped running. The reason being that on the other side of the field stood a huge Konoha Jonin force in front of them. None other than Kakashi Hatake led the huge force. He stood at the front of the force and the anbu were all confused.

"What are you doing? You told Danzo that you wouldn't get involved in this takeover," said one anbu, enraged that they were conered.

"Yes, we did, but that was before we knew that our students, who are from Konoha, got involved with this. So, that pretty much makes our little agreement none existing, and we can help kick your face in," said Kakashi as the other Jonin got ready to go hard on the anbu.

The anbu started to back up, but they bumped into Sasuke and the rest of Naruto's force.

"Now might be a good time to beg for you life," said Sasuke with a evil grin as he held his sword tightly.

"Alright, we give up, we give up," said the anbu as he and the rest of the force dropped their weapons and got on their knees while raising their hands in the air.

"That's what I like to hear," said Sasuke as the ninja from each village moved in to restrain the anbu.

"Sasuke! Huh, this Fox guy must be pretty powerful to have you on his force," said Kakashi, as the rest of the teachers came up to greet their students.

"Yea, he's something alright," said Sakura giving Kakashi a smile while getting close to Sasuke.

"So where is he? I don't see him with your force," said Kakashi as he looked around for some one that might be Fox.

"Funny you should ask, he's right over there fighting Danzo," said Sasuke as he pointed to where their were and Kakashi's jaw dropped.

"NARUTO IS FOX? Why do I feel like I should have figured that out," said Kakashi while Sasuke and Sakura had anime sweat drops on them.

(Naruto and Danzo)

Naruto had to hand it to Danzo, he was more tougher than before. Danzo was now able to read Naruto's moves more clearly. Naruto had to go Sage mode to keep and advantage on the old fart. Danzo now once again had trouble keeping up with Naruto. They were now once again in a standstill catching there breathes.

"You had me for a while there Danzo, but I'm still ahead of you. I'm not stopping until you breathe no more," said Naruto, while Danzo was angry with this boy.

"I can't believe this. I'm actually going to have to use my ace in the hole on you. Oh well, I had hoped I could reveal this when the invasion actually begun, but I guess this will do just fine," said Danzo as he undid the bandages on his arm and revealed something that shocked Naruto to the core.

On Danzo's arm were multiple sharingans. Each one was stage three and Naruto had a pretty good guess where they came from.

"Geez if the one in your skull wasn't bad enough. Those came from the Uchiha massacre, didn't they?" asked Naruto who realized Sasuke and the others were watching, and Sasuke's anger was growing.

"Yes they did, and I must say they're quite powerful. Why don't I show you what they can do?" said Danzo as he once again charged at Naruto.

Naruto dodged the sword and then slashed Danzo's head off. Naruto smiled in victory, only to see that Danzo dissolved into nothing.

'A clone, not really much of a trick,' thought Naruto, and then suddenly Danzo reformed back into Danzo.

"Its not a substitution, its genjustsu of the Mangekyo sharingan. I'm sure you're familiar with it," said Danzo as he charged with his sword.

"Yea, I also know that any damage I take isn't real," said Naruto, but when Danzo cut Naruto, the pain was real.

"Surprised aren't you? It's a little technique I picked up," said Danzo, as he had a wide smile on his face.

"Naruto! It's a technique called Izanagi. It's a technique that allows the user to remove the boundaries of reality," said Sasuke, as Naruto looked at him with a angry look on his face.

Darn it, so this old fart can now bend reality. I cant touch him," said Naruto as Danzo smiled but he heard Sasuke.

"That's not true, the technique is powerful, but comes at a price. The user loses the sharingan they used for Izanagi," said Sasuke as Naruto smirked and Danzo grunted.

"Well then, I guess I just keep up the pressure. And I know just how to do it," said Naruto, as he closed his eyes.

All of the sudden, Naruto's body was covered in and yellow-orange like flame. On it was weird designs and six 6's around his neck.

"What is that?" asked Danzo as he looked a little worried.

"Its my controlled Kyuubi form. Now I'm gonna fight you," said Naruto as he disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of Danzo and stabbed him.

Danzo faded and reappeared some far away. Naruto saw now that Danzo had two eyes closed.

'Two down, eight to go' thought Naruto, as he charged again with his sword ablaze.

The fight was back and forth from there. Naruto would hit Danzo and he who reappear and try to clip Naruto. Naruto would get clipped and heal instantly. Everyone was in awe at the fight of these two super powers. They had stopped whatever they were doing to watch these two squared off. Hinata had her hands in a prayer form in front of her face. She was scared Naruto wouldn't move fast enough and get killed. She snapped out of her thought of her thought with a hand on her shoulder. Sasuke was holding her shoulder and giving her a comforting smile. Hinata returned it and turned back to watch Naruto. Naruto formed a red Rasengan and nailed Danzo, only for him to fade again. Danzo was now panting and only had one eye left on his arm.

"Looks like you can use that trick one last time. Which means that this is pretty much over," said Naruto, as he smiled.

"Don't get cocky, your next move could be your last," said Danzo as he charged as did Naruto.

Danzo tried to hit Naruto, missed and got crushed by one of Naruto's chakra arms. Danzo then faded and reappeared. Danzo was now furious.

"I'M THROUGH PLAYING GAMES! YOU WILL NOT KILL ME!" yelled Danzo as he once more charged and swung, but this time, Naruto caught his arm.

"You old fool, just go ahead and meet your fate in Hell," said Naruto as he took Kitsune Ha and impaled Danzo in the head.

Naruto waited and Danzo didn't fade this time. Naruto dropped him and let the Kyuubi's chakra and started to walk away. Hinata had smile and started to walk to her lover. But before they could meet, a chain with a cuff on the end shot up and clamped on Naruto. Hinata stopped as Naruto tried to get himself free.

'Damn, this cuff is a chakra cuff,' thought Naruto as he followed the chain and it led to Danzo.

Naruto looked and saw that Danzo had one eye again. Danzo had one last ace in the hole.

"Now, im going to finish you," said Danzo as he made hand signs.

(A/N: Sup guys! So it looks like our hero is trapped. Stay tuned for the conclusion. Also, after this story, I will post the first chapter of my Naruto/ Bleach fic, but I will be mostly working on the Jinchuuriki story. Till next time.)


	13. Retribution

Chapter 13- Retribution

Naruto was trying desperately trying to free himself from the chakra cuff and chain. All the while Danzo was preparing for some big jutsu. Naruto had pulled out his katana and was trying to cut the chain, but to no avail.

"It's no use, I made this chain and cuff from the strongest metal around. And since you cant use chakra, you can't strengthen that blade to cut through it," said Danzo, with a wide smile on his face as he was nearing the end of his hand signs.

At that moment, Hinata started to run toward Naruto to aid him. Sasuke had the same thought and they were both rushing toward him to cut him loose.

"Stay bacl!" yelled Naruto, as he saw them, but also saw that Danzo had finished his hand signs for his final attack.

"But Naruto-kun you-," said Hinata, but was cut off by Danzo as he yelled his attack.

"**Fire style: Solar Flare Canon!" **yelled Danzo, as a huge cylinder of intense fire shot at Naruto.

Everyone stared as the huge blast raced towards Naruto, scorching the earth as it got closer and closer. Naruto himself was just looking at the fire. And then it hit and continued to travel until it hit a mountain off in the distance.

"NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Hinata, as she watched in horror as the blast slowly faded.

When it was completely gone, all that was left was some scorched earth. And then, still stuck in the cuff, was a hand that was a little burned on the wrist. Sakura's eyes watered up at the sight. Sauske was motionless at what he had witnessed happen to his friend. Hinata had fallen to her knees and was crying in sadness. Her sadness turned to rage when she heard Danzo laughing at his handy work.

"Hahahaha, in the end the demon bit the dust. Oh this is too perfect," said Danzo with happiness in his voice as he continued to laugh.

Hinata had heard enough of this. She drew chakra and formed to lion head on her fist and charged at Danzo, all the while yelling in anger. Danzo saw her and dodged her attack and followed up with a sword slash. Hinata dodged and tried to hit him, but was caught and kneed in the gut. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach and then got kicked in the face. She landed on her back, and Danzo had his sword at her throat.

"If you wish to join your demon lover in hell, I'll be happy to help you," said Danzo as he started to raise his sword.

'Sorry, Naruto-kun. I couldn't avenge you, I failed.' Thought Hinata, as she was about to close her eyes and accept her fate.

Then, something caught her eye. Something had jumped in the air and was falling right at Danzo. This something also had something shiny with it as it fell. She then saw it was a man that was falling. This said man had unmistakable blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker eyes on his face. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes and smiled in joy. Danzo saw this and raised his eyebrow and frowned at her.

"What in the hell are you smiling at?" asked Danzo, as he turned around and saw what she saw, and panicked.

It was indeed Naruto falling right at him with his katana. Danzo was trying to piece together how he had survived. He then looked at Naruto's left hand and saw it was missing. Realization hit Danzo like a ton of bricks.

"You cut your hand off. That's why it was the only thing remaining and how you survived. I don't believe it," said Danzo as he saw Naruto bring his sword down and cut Danzo with a vertical slash that went through him causing blood to pour out.

"Believe it," said Naruto as he sheathed his sword and Danzo fell, dead.

Naruto then looked down at Hinata and extended his right hand with a smile. Hinata took it and immediately kissed him and he returned it. They broke off when they saw everyone else running towards them. Everyone was glad he was still alive and that he had beaten Danzo. Sasuke bumped fist with him, then pulled out his left had that was cut off.

"What should we do with this?" asked Sasuke, as Naruto took it.

"I got it covered," said Naruto, as he put it on his stump of a left hand.

To everyone's amazement, the hand and wrist started to form back together until it was completely healed. Naurto then moved his wrist and hand to make sure it could work.

"You gotta admit that was pretty cool," said Naruto as everyone had an anime sweat drop.

Just then, Kakashi and the other Jonin walked up to him. They each congratulated him, but had something else on their minds.

"So, Naruto, with Danzo being dead, Konoha doesn't have a Hokage. Feel like taking up the position?" asked Kakashi, as Naruto smiled.

"Do you really have to ask?" asked Naruto, while Kakashi gave him and eye smile.

"Well I guess that settles it. Lets get back home and celebrate," said Yamato, as everyone in Naruto's alliance yelled in victory.

(Epilouge- 5 years later)

Naruto was on the roof of the Hokage tower, wearing his Hokage hat and sporting a smile on his face. He had done a lot as the Hokage. He had formed alliance with Kumo and Ame after the battle with Danzo. Konoha itself was a lot cheerful with him incharge. As for Root, it was put under the care of Sai, since he and Naruto were friends. Sasuke was married to Sakura and began rebuilding his clan. Naruto himself had married Hinata a few days after the battle. Naruto was in thought when he heard someone coming.

"Naruto-kun, the council meeting is about to comince," said Hinata, dressed in a formal outfit since her father was retired, making her the head of the Hyuga clan.

"Okay, Hinata I'm coming. How have you been?" asked Hinata as he brought her closer to him in a hug.

"I'm fine, though a little tired from the paper work I have," said Hinata, smiling at Naruto as he returned it.

"Maybe after this meeting we can just spend sometime together. How's the little guy?" asked Naruto, as he put a hand to her stomach.

"He's fine. Tsunade says it'll still be a few months though," said Hianta as Naruto kissed her and then walked with her to the meeting.

"That's okay, just as long as he healthy. Now, lets get this meeting over with," said Naruto, as he walked with Hianta, arm in arm.

(A/N: Hey guys. Well, my first story has come and gone, and it's been fun. Thanks for all that reviewed and read it, and I hope you'll read some more of my stuff. Speaking of which, Naruto/Bleach fanfic is, in my hopes, to be out by tomorrow, but not sure. Until then, cya.)


End file.
